Standing At The Beginning With You
by RedFallenAngel
Summary: The story of the lost prince of Russia, Castiel and his quest to find his true identity after losing his memory in the revolution. Along the way he'll meet a handsome, charming con-man named Dean and a wrathful sorcerer, Lucifer. Will he find where he belongs? Or is it closer than he thinks?
1. A Night To Remember

**Standing At The Beginning With You**

**Summary: ****The story of the lost prince Castiel and his quest to find his true identity. When the shadow of revolution falls across Russia, Castiel, the royal family's eldest son, barely escapes with his life but has lost all memory of who he was. Years later, he meets the handsome and charming young con-man Dean and his brother Sam, who want to present "Jimmy" to the Dowager Empress as her long lost grandson. Setting out for Paris, they find themselves waging a battle against the evil sorcerer, Lucifer and his sidekick Azazel the hellhound. Castiel is determined to find where he belongs but may discover that it is closer than he thinks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor any of its characters. I also do not own Anastasia nor any of its characters. The sole copyright to each is the CW and 20th Century Fox respectively.**

**Author's Note: Hi all, this is my first fan fiction so be gentle, I have some spare time on my hands and i've wanted to do this forever so I am. I'm starting off easy with an idea that's been swirling around my head and it's not some huge literary piece, it's just a destiel fan fic based on the animated movie Anastasia! I hope to update every other day but I apologise in advance if I miss one. Anways I hope you enjoy, please please please give me some feedback. Adios my little sprinkles.**

**Chapter One: A Night To Remember **

The Grand Duke Castiel had been waiting for this day his whole short life. At eight years old he was finally allowed to attend his first state ball. Father and Mother knew he was dying to go, Castiel was no shy child and he relished the idea of spending the night dancing and talking and wearing nice clothes.

Castiel's face lit up when his mother gave him the good news, "Really Mama? I can really go?," he squealed, throwing his small arms around her neck. The Czarina of Imperial Russia smiled at her son and gently hugged him back, "Yes sweetie, but you best not cause any trouble, do you hear me?" she said with a knowing smile as Castiel ducked his head and blushed slightly, murmuring his promise to be on his best behaviour. Czarina Naomi carded her fingers through his hair. While Castiel was well known for his practical jokes and hyperactive nature, she knew he would not jeopardize tonight by misbehaving.

As Naomi was walking out of her sons room, she paused and turned to him, "Oh Castiel, someone special will be there tonight, someone I know you will want to see," she said. Castiel's little face scrunched up in confusion at her words and she could see him trying to work it out.

"Who is it mama?" he asked.

"Grandmother Anna", she replied, delighting in the look of pure joy on her sons face.

"Baboushka!" Castiel whooped as Naomi left the room. Castiel was so close to his grandmother that it was a shame she wasn't around very much.

_*Later that night*_

Castiel laughed loudly as his father Michael, The Czar, swung him around in the air in the middle of the dance floor. Around him, dozens of couples glided past in the magnificent ballroom under the glittering chandelier. Castiel was awestruck at the beauty and elegance of the couples. Women in sparkling gowns and men in sharp suits. Outside snow was falling, little fluffs of white standing out against the stark black night. Michael was decked out in his military finest and his blue eyes shone with happiness. Castiel took after his father in looks, sharing both the intense blue eyes and the mob of raven hair. Castiel could see his mother sitting in her throne, mahogany hair hanging loose with her crown sitting on top.

Castiel glanced around the room and spotted his siblings. His eldest sister, Hannah, resembled their mother but his other sister Hester, and the youngest Romanoff child, Alfie, both had pale blonde hair. Castiel doted upon his baby brother who worshipped the ground he walked on, where as Hester and Hannah were at that age where finding a husband was the only thing they thought about.

As Castiel was dancing, he heard a familiar voice call his name. Looking up, he saw that his Grandmother, the Dowager Empress, had arrived. He raced to the top of the room and threw himself into her arms. Anna laughed and hugged him backed tightly. Castiel nuzzled his face into her auburn hair and caught the faint scent of peppermint that constantly accompanied his grandmother.

"How are you my dear, it's so good to see you!" she said and held the small boy at arms length. "My, how handsome you look tonight, is that a new suit," she beamed. Castiel nodded and twirled around to show off his blue robes as Anna laughed in delight.

"I missed you so much baboushka!" the little prince said, and Anna's smile dimmed. "I missed you too my darling, and I'm so sorry but I will be returning to Paris after tonight," she said regretfully, and sensing that her favourite grandchild was about to start crying she hurried to say, "But I have a little present for you." Relived to see the melancholy look leave Castiel's face to be replaced with an excited one.

"For me? What is it?" he asked, and watched as the Dowager Empress produced a small object from her bag. Castiel watched in wonder as she held it out to him. It was a round, jeweled box, encrusted with pearls and gold. A jewellery box? It was so beautiful.

"Do you still have that pendant i gave you for your birthday.?" Anna asked and Castiel nodded, reaching up to take it from his neck, never taking his eyes off the box. The pendant was a pair of angel wings on a silver chain and Castiel loved it, refusing to wear anything else. He handed the necklace to Anna now and watched in amazement as Anna used the the tips of the two wings to wind up the box from the bottom. Then she lifted the lid and Castiel realised it wasn't a jewellery box, but a music box. A soft and familiar melody drifted from the box as two tiny, hand painted figures danced around in it. With a jolt, Castiel realised that the two figures were his parents.

"I had this specially made, see? It plays our lullaby." Anna said and Castiel knew, she had sang that song to him whenever he had nightmares or couldn't sleep. "I love it, baboushka, it's so beautiful, I will treasure it always." Castiel replied, embracing his grandmother once more.

"It's to sing you to sleep while I'm in Paris. Well until next time, when you'll be joining me." Anna said with a bright smile as she saw the impact of her words hit Castiel. "Oh Grandmama really? You promise?" he said excitedly.

"Yes, together in Paris." she said. Unbeknownst to the two, they had an audience for this tender moment. A young kitchen boy named Dean was watching from behind a pillar, he had snuck away from his work to get a glimpse of the fancy party, but now his eyes were trained on the beautiful blue eyed boy, the Grand Duke, he reminded himself. Dean couldn't help himself, joy and excitement emanated from the little prince and it was contagious. He was so wrapped up in watching the young royal that he didn't notice the head of staff, Bobby, come up behind him.

"Dean! You're not supposed to be here, get back to work." Bobby hissed, and grabbed Dean by the collar to push him towards the kitchen. Dean gave one last look to the little boy before being dragged away.

The night continued on in much the same manner. Castiel danced with his mother and grandmother and once even Hannah danced with him. Castiel had never been happier and he wished the night would go on forever. However, soon he would be wishing that the night had never happened.

Castiel was chatting and laughing with Anna at the front of the room when it happened. The hum of voices in the room began to dim, replaced with frightened and suspicious murmuring. Castiel looked up to see a figure was making their way towards the royal family, the guests parted and gave the figure a wide berth. Castiel couldn't see who it was, because they kept their hood down, but his father must have known, because he made his way over to the figure, his body tensed in silent anger.

"How dare you come here! How dare you show your face to me again, you wretch from hell." His father spat at the figure. Everyone was silent. Watching the scene unfold before them. The figure began to laugh, quietly at first, but then it became this horrible, manic sound. Castiel could feel his blood freeze at the laugh.

"How dare I? HOW DARE I? You vile, repugnant excuse for a ruler. You thought you could banish me and not face the consequences? Well, how wrong you were!" the figure replied in a cold, shrill voice. The figure threw back his hood to reveal a man with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. A man Castiel knew well.

Lucifer was once the royal court's most esteemed member. He was Czarina Naomi's valued confidante and his advice shaped the way that Russia was run. When Michael feared that Lucifer was becoming too involved in state decisions he began to cut back on Lucifer's power. In retaliation, Lucifer began making Alfie sick and convinced Anna that only _his_ magic could make him better. Fearing for her son's life she went against her husband's orders and allowed Lucifer to stay. However, it was not long before Lucifer's treachery was revealed. Michael stripped Lucifer of all his powers and banished him from the land. Now it looked as if Lucifer had a plan for revenge.

"How long I have waited for this day, the day I finally destroy the Romanoff family forever!" Lucifer yelled, ripping off his cloak and producing a long, crystal clear reliquary with what looked like black smoke inside of it. But the black smoke was _moving. _"I have sold my soul to the dark powers and now I possess the ability to exact my revenge!" And with that, Lucifer released the black smoke from the reliquary and it shot through the palace windows, shattering the glass. Castiel turned back to see that Lucifer had disappeared, breaking the glorious chandelier in the process. As young as Castiel was, he knew that the trouble had only begun.

And he was right. Within a week, the black smoke had done its evil work. It infected the people of Russia, and fanned the flame of misery within them into a roaring fire. Riots broke out over the country and the royal family holed themselves up in the palace for safety. But before long those riots turned into a revolution, hell bent on removing the royal family. Castiel was woken one night by his frantic grandmother who offered him no explanation other than to grab his coat and run.

Castiel had never seen anything like it. Small fires dotted the landscape outside the palace, the gates were broken, and from the window he could see a crowd of people with- oh my god- _guns! _

"Don't look Castiel, Don't stop, just keep running." Anna shouted to him, and Castiel pushed through his fear and tears to keep going. "But where is mama? And papa? And Alfie, and Han-" Castiel began to cry, but Anna whirled around and put her hands on his shoulders. "Sweetheart, I don't know, I haven't seen them, I only had time to get you, now we have to get out of here." she said, but Castiel could see something in her eyes, a deep, deep sadness, and Castiel's stomach dropped. His family were gone. He knew it.

They were running through the palace when they heard angry yelling behind them. No, no, no! There was nowhere for them to run, they were going to be caught and…..Castiel didn't want to think what would happen next. Anna was looking around frantically when suddenly they heard another voice. "Over here quickly!" Castiel looked over to see a young boy around his own age with golden hair and the brightest, greenest eyes he'd ever seen. Castiel couldn't remember who he was, or what his name was, he thought he worked in the palace maybe.

"I have a way out your majesty, hurry, please before they get here." The boy said, fear seeped from every muscle in his body. This boy was risking his own life to save them, when everyone else was trying to kill them. Castiel felt a foreign type of warmth bloom in his chest. Anna yanked Castiel foreword and followed the mysterious boy to a hidden door in the wall, a door even Castiel didn't know existed. The angry yelling was getting dangerously closer, and if they didn't leave now they would be found.

Castiel had stuffed his beloved music box into his pocket when his grandmother came for him, but now it had slipped out and fell to the floor. He whirled around to go and get it but the boy stopped him, "No, I need to get my music box," Castiel cried but the boy gripped his arms and shook his head.

"You can't! They'll find you! I'll get it and follow you out ok?" the boy replied in a surprisingly steady voice. Castiel looked into his eyes and felt safe. "Ok" he breathed and turned to go but then turned back and said "thank you" in a wavering simper. The boy looked surprised for a moment before smiling slightly and waving a little. That was the last thing Castiel saw before the door closed behind him.

Armed men rounded the corner just as Dean was bending down to pick up the music box. He didn't know why he was risking his life for some dumb trinket, but the look in the prince's eyes when he dropped it had melted Dean's heart.

"Boy! Where did they go?" a man yelled at Dean. There was no way he was saying anything, so he picked up the nearest thing and chucked it at the man, who in turn slammed the butt of his gun against Dean's head and everything went black. He could still feel the music box in his hand.

Anna and Castiel were running across the slippery ice away from the palace when Lucifer spotted them. He was standing above them on the palace walls, when his hellhound Azazel, who he had put a spell on enabling him to talk, growled "Master, look! They're getting away." Lucifer saw red, he would be damned (literally) if a member of the Romanoff family escaped the curse, and here was one of their brats doing just that.

He lept off the palace, crashing to the ice and grabbing hold of the prince's ankle, just as the ice beneath him cracked and he fell into the cold water, the royal child being the only thing keeping him alive. He did not fear death but he would use everything within him to drag Castiel down with him. "Please, please, let me go!" the child screamed but Lucifer only smiled in sick delight. "Here is the end of the Romanoff line forever! Do'svidaniya little angel," he yelled, deranged.

Anna came over, and in an uncharacteristic move, punched Lucifer square in the face. Lucifer released Castiel in shock and immediately sank to the bottom of the river, the ice freezing over. Sealing his fate forever. Azazel ran over to where his master was, howling in grief, and noticing the demonic reliquary had not gone down with Lucifer, picked it up with his mouth and padded away..

Anna and Castiel had made it to the train station which, if it was possible, was even more crowded and chaotic than the palace, as people boarded trains frantically, trying to escape the violence. Anna leapt on to the last one leaving, and pushed her way between the hoards of people, trying desperately to drag Castiel on by his arm. With a sudden shift in the crowd, Anna lost her grip and was separated from Castiel.

"Take my hand! Castiel, quickly, keep hold of my hand" she screamed. Castiel was trying with all his might to hold on, eyes fixed on his grandmother, but the train lurched foreword and he lost his footing, falling on to the hard tracks below, cracking his head almost fatally. "Castiel! Castiel!" Anna cried, but it was no use, the train continued on and she was trapped in the throng of people. She looked back and saw Castiel lying motionless on the tracks as people walked over him carelessly. Tears streamed down her face until the smoke blocked her view and the train turned a corner. She never saw her most beloved grandchild again.

Castiel was slipping into darkness. He could faintly hear the sounds of a lot of people, and maybe the whistle of a train? Wasn't he with someone? A elderly woman with red hair? Or brunette? He couldn't remember and it was impossible to keep the darkness at bay and finally he was unconscious.

**Thanks guys I hope you enjoyed it :)** **Chapter 2 should be up soon. Love to know what you think. xx**


	2. Journey To The Past

**Chapter 2: Journey To The Past**

**Disclaimer: ****Again, the characters and events in this story do not belong to me. They belong solely to the CW and 20th Century Fox. I'm merely playing with them.**

**Author's Note: ****Hi again my little sprinkles, here's the second chapter. By the way, I made a small mistake in the first chapter, the Russian royal family were actually the Romanovs not the Romanoffs, so sorry about that. Also, I know I said that Dean and Castiel looked to be around the same age, but I'm making Dean 4 years older because otherwise, Sammy would be 14 running around with them and that doesn't fit into my story, besides they only time they met was under duress so we can't blame Cas for getting it wrong. While this story is based off the movie, Anastasia, I'm making small tweaks, just cos I can. **

_*Ten Years Later*_

"Dean, the square is going crazy with gossip! Everyone is talking about it," Sam said excitedly as he made his way through the market place with his brother.

"I know Sammy, they better keep their traps shut if they know what's good for 'em," Dean replied in a gruff whisper and Sam sighed redundantly at the childish nickname.

Sam hadn't been exaggerating. Rumours were flying around St. Petersbourgh faster than the guards could quash them. No one knows where it began but suddenly the whole city was in guarded uproar over the news. 'Although the Czar did not survive, one son may be still alive.'

Naturally the Red Guard didn't want this getting out. It was detrimental to their already failing government.

Sam remembers what it was like before the royal family were slaughtered. Sure, there was poverty and unhappiness but you'd find that anywhere. It was strange, Sam thought, although he was only 8 he remembers the out of the blue surge of hatred for the royal family that seemed to be ingrained in all the adults causing the revolution.

And now the people had what they wanted. No empire. No Czar. Instead, just a tyrannical and oppressive government. _Well done folks!_

So, it makes sense that the people would erupt in excitement over the possibility that the eldest Romanov son may have escaped.

"Dean, are you sure you didn't see anything that night? I mean you told me you saw the Dowager Empress escape, but are you sure you didn't see Castiel?" Sammy asked for the thousandth time. It was really getting on Dean's nerves, why couldn't his little brother just drop it.

Sammy knew Dean _hated _talking about that night. He was only a little kid helping their 'uncle' Bobby in the kitchens to earn money so he could feed Sammy after their parents died. And seeing the horror of that night was all too much for a 12 year old. Sam remembers how afraid he was when he heard what was happening at the palace. He didn't want his brother being there.

"Yeah I'm sure Sammy, I told ya, you think I would be keeping this big secret to myself all these years, that I knew the eldest prince survived all this time? Give me a break." Dean snapped. Not dwelling on the fact that that's exactly what he had done.

Dean doesn't know why he never told Sam the truth about that night. But every time he pictures the little prince's face he just knows that, even though he trusts his brother more than anything, he couldn't risk people finding out and putting Castiel in peril.

That didn't matter now though. He didn't know what had happened to Castiel after that night or why the Dowager Empress, living in Paris, had waited until now to secretly advertise 10 million rubles to whoever could return her grandson to her, all he knew was that he and Sam needed the money and they had a plan..

"Ok, I got the theatre for tonight, and I've got a good few guys to audition around 8," Sam said, ignoring his brother's outburst.

"Good job, we'll find a guy, dress him up, teach him what to say and then take him to Paris as soon as possible. I doubt we're the only ones who came up with this _brilliant _idea so we got to act quick." Dean said and Sam nodded and watched as Dean took out that jewellery box he claims belonged to the prince.

"I know that look Sammy, would you cut it out and trust me! This was his, I'm sure of it and when we show it to the Dowager Empress she'll have to believe we have the right guy. It's foolproof!" Sam doubted it slightly but the certainty in Dean's voice made him ignore it, he also wasn't thrilled about tricking a sad, old woman but he knew the drill.

"I believe you Dean. Have you got the tickets?" Sam asked and Dean smiled producing three train tickets. "One for me, one for you and one for Castiel. We're going to be rich, Sammy." Dean said assuredly and Sam couldn't help smiling too.

*_Meanwhile*_

"How are you supposed to survive in the big, bad world without me sweetcheeks,?" Meg asked for the hundredth time, crossing her arms over her chest, her teasing was see through, and Jimmy knew she was trying to pretend that she wouldn't miss him.

"I'll only have to keep myself alive for one more year, Meg, and then you'll be out to take care of me," Jimmy replied, playing along with her. He knew he was more capable than she was, he was strong and feisty, not to mention older. He also had a purpose, a reason to keep going, that his beloved friend didn't.

Meg seemed to melt a little at his words and abandoned her, 'I don't actually give a crap' attitude, in favor of throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. Jimmy started. The only other time she had hugged him was when he was 8 and one of the bigger kids pushed him to the ground. They had been best friends ever since. Finding solace in one another in their hopeless situation.

"Don't forget about me Jimmy, you're going to do great things, I know it. You'll find your family one day. Just don't forget about me," Meg whispered into Jimmy's shoulder, her voice breaking a little towards the end. Jimmy recovered from his shock from her honest words, to hug her back.

"Alright, alright, you've said your goodbyes, now it's time for you to get going boy," Comrade Harvelle gruffed from behind them.

Jimmy released Meg, and gave her a watery smile. She took one shaky breath and turned to go back into the orphanage. She didn't look back at him.

"Come here Jimmy," Comrade Harvelle called to him, and he took one last look at the decrepit building that had been his home for 10 years. It wasn't a palace by any means, but it hadn't been that bad. The woman who ran it, Comrade Ellen Harvelle, was a stern woman who ran a tight ship, but underneath all that she really was a kind woman who had cared for Jimmy well.

"Now, I got you a job at the fish factory, down the road and to the left. They're expecting you, so no dilly dallying, you got that?" Ellen said and Jimmy nodded.

He didn't want to work in a fish factory, and he said so to Ellen, who sighed dejectedly.

"I know Jimmy, it isn't ideal, but you've got nowhere else to go, no money, no prospects, no fam-" Ellen began the same old story but Jimmy interrupted her just as he always did with, "But I do have a family, I know I do, see," and he pulled his pendant out from under his shirt.

"Together in Pa-" He said before Ellen finished for him. "Paris, yeah, yeah. Jimmy you got to forget about that necklace, its only caused you grief."

Jimmy didn't agree. The necklace gave him hope, hope that there was someone out there who loved and missed him.

Jimmy had been found when he was 8, having no memory of who he was, and brought to the orphanage. The only identifying thing he owned, was a pendant of two angel wings with the words, 'Together In Paris' etched into them. Jimmy vowed that when he turned 18 he would leave Russia and travel to France, but now, that decision was becoming increasingly harder to face.

"I'm sorry Jimmy, I really am, but this is your only hope for a better life. Take the job, and keep your head down," Ellen said, and Jimmy nodded.

"Thank you Ellen, for everything. Goodbye." Jimmy replied in a small voice.

Ellen nodded sadly, squeezed his shoulder, and went back inside.

Jimmy walked out through the huge gates and began to make his way down the snowy road, when he turned to look back one last time. He spotted Meg in the first floor window, looking down at him. When she caught his eye, she gave a huge smile and put up two thumbs eagerly. Jimmy laughed out loud at that, his breath coming out in a cloud in the cold, December air. He gave her a hearty wave, before making his way towards his new future.

Jimmy had been walking for a while, and he was starting to get seriously cold. His feet were getting wet as he sank into the snow below. He clutched the raggedy, woollen coat closer to his body, and pulled at his holey gloves futilely. The orphanage didn't have a lot of money and so his clothes were a result of hand-me-downs and 'charitable' donations.

Soon enough, though, he came to a fork in the road.

"Phlemingkoff's Fish Factory" was written on the signpost pointing to the left, and "St. Petersbourgh" was written on the one pointing to the right.

"Well, I know what happens if I go left," Jimmy said aloud to himself. "I'll be Jimmy the orphan forever."

"But, if I go right….." he mused before shaking his head and going over to sit on the railing, absently playing with the chain around his neck.

"What am I doing? I can't go right, I'll end up begging on the street for scraps," he said.

_Or you could find everything that you've been looking for_, a little voice in his head said. "Ugh, I just don't know!" he yelled, throwing his arms up and looking to the heavens. "Give me a sign…..a hint….anything, please!" he shouted.

"Great, now I'm talking to myself," he said before putting his head in his hands.

A sharp tug around his neck made him look up. He couldn't see anything, but the long scarf around his neck was being pulled down. Standing up, he looked down to see the culprit.

A tiny, odd looking dog had Jimmy's scarf in his mouth and was tugging with all his strength, which wasn't much. The dog had long ears that almost reached the ground, a funny fringe type thing, and he was dotted with spots.

Jimmy sighed and bent down to pet the dog briefly. "Sorry little buddy but I can't play right now, I'm looking for a sign," he said sarcastically.

But the dog wasn't giving up, he pulled the scarf so that it was almost choking Jimmy, forcing him to follow the dog. He managed to get loose but the mutt was clever, he looped the scarf end around Jimmy's legs, causing him to fall face first into the snow.

Sitting up, spluttering and shaking the snow off, he glanced around and saw that the dog was sitting happily under the signpost, with his tongue lolling out. It looked like the damn thing was laughing at him. The dog started barking and pawing at the signpost on the right.

"Super." Jimmy said laughing slightly at the situation. "A dog wants me to go to St. Petersbourgh."

Jimmy was struck suddenly with what was happening and he looked up once more towards the sky, thinking. _Seriously? Seriously? I'm supposed to take this dog as some sort of sign?_ Waiting for an answer he knew he wouldn't get, Jimmy stood up and brushed down his clothes, looking back at the little mutt.

"You know, with that crazy little fringe of yours you remind me of a boy from the orphanage," Jimmy said offhandedly, but the excited little yelp from the dog made him feel like everything was going to be okay, for some reason.

"Ok, _Gabriel,_" Jimmy said smirking. "Lead the way," and he gestured towards the right. As if the dog understood, he immediately ran off, yapping happily.

Jimmy smiled and shook his head affectionately before turning serious. "Guess this is it," he said, nervous excitement building up in him. He knew this could end up being a disaster, but the thought of going through his whole life without even _trying_ to find his family made him ill. Besides. He _really _didn't want to work in a fish factory. So he took a deep breath before going off to follow Gabriel to St. Petersbourgh.


	3. Once Upon A December

**Once Upon A December**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Supernatural or Anastasia or any of their affiliations.**

**Author's Note:** **Heyy sprinkles! Sorry i'm a tad late with this chapter but I was away visiting family over the weekend and didn't have time to write. Your comments and follows mean everything to me, they're like the fuel to this writer's fire so pleeeease drop me a line, it'll only take a second but I love each and every one of them, even the ones that tell me where I can improve, maybe especially those ones. Btw, for those who haven't watched Anastasia (which you should cos it's awesome), the song that Castiel's music box plays is called Once Upon A December. Audi nos for now**

"NEXT!" Dean yelled across the dark, dusty theatre. He sighed tiredly, rubbing his eyes. Beside him, Sam scratched off yet another name from their list of Possible Castiel's, as the terrible actor walked off the run down stage.

"God, we'll never find anyone good enough in this shithole, Sammy! It's almost midnight and we've only one guy left," Dean said flopping his head down on the desk.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's dramatics and called the next actor up on stage. The guy was going over the top with his preparations for the 'audition', so Sam took the opportunity to whisper to his brother.

"Look, Dean, we've got more guys to see tomorrow, we'll find someone I know it. Besides, aren't you the one who said, "once we show the old crow the jewellery box she'll believe we have the real Castiel." Sam said, and his crude imitation of Dean's voice made Dean sit up and glare at his brother. What followed was an impressive bitch face off between the brothers, which Sam won. As he always did.

Dean sighed. "Fine, whatever, you're right Sammy. Let's just get through this guy and head off, I'm starving." Dean replied and the actor cleared his throat to signal he was ready and Dean waved a hand at him to begin. Sam smirked in satisfaction and settled into his seat. The actor was in the middle of screeching the Romanov family tree like he believed Castiel was a twelve year old girl, when Dean said to his brother, without looking at him.

"And I don't sound like that by the way. Bitch."

Sam smiled. Yes you do. Jerk."

_*Meanwhile*_

"I'd like one ticket to Paris please," Jimmy smiled up at the cross looking man in the ticket booth. Each child that left the orphanage was given a small allowance to get their new life started, but that wasn't nearly enough to get Jimmy to Paris. But Jimmy had saved every single ruble he had received from doing small jobs in town since he was eight. While the other kids went to the sweet shops and the theatre at weekends, Jimmy stayed in the orphanage alone. And now it would all be finally worth it.

Or so he thought.

"Exit visa." The man bit out at Jimmy.

Jimmy didn't know what he was talking about. "Exit visa?" he asked and the man looked fit to burst with rage, as if Jimmy was wasting his time on purpose. "No exit visa, NO TICKET!" He yelled, slamming the booth's window so harshly it made Jimmy yelp and jump back.

He couldn't believe his luck. He'd gotten this far only to be stopped by a technicality he didn't even know existed. Gabriel whimpered in his arms, and Jimmy scratched his head. "It's ok Gabriel, we'll find a way.

Around him, people were rushing for their trains, laden down with luggage. Acrid smoke filled his lungs and he coughed, looking around. The hum of the crowd was almost deafening. Somewhere close, a train whistled, and something needled at the back of Jimmy's mind. A memory...of a train whistle...and a woman…

A sharp tap on his shoulder pulled Jimmy from his reverie and he turned to see a small, elderly woman beckoning for him to bend down to her.

"You want to get to Paris dearie? Go see Dean Winchester, he can help." The woman whispered hoarsely.

Jimmy's eyes widened in understanding, and he whispered back to the woman, "Where can I find him?"

"At the old palace. But you didn't hear it from me," she whispered, giving him a knowing look. Jimmy smiled, "Thank you" he said and went to give her some money but she just shook her head, told him to go quickly, and wandered off.

The encounter with the old woman gave Jimmy the hope that someone was looking out for him, and it fueled his desire to get to Paris. Because now it felt like he was meant to. The only problem was, Jimmy had no idea where the old palace was, and looking around he thought that probably not everyone was as friendly as that old woman. _Man up, Jimmy! What would Meg say? _he thought and then smiled, because he knew exactly what she would say. "_Typical men. Too proud or scared to ask for directions." _Jimmy would find this palace, even if he had to ask every person in St. Petersbourgh where it was.

"You know Sammy, someday soon we're going to have enough money to buy a place like this for real," Dean said, sitting into the ruined armchair across the fire they'd made.

"You mean, we won't be illegal squatters anymore? But Dean this is the life!" Sam replied sarcastically, gesturing to the shambles of the old palace around them.

After the revolution, the palace was abandoned. Left to rot by the government as a reminder of what happens to those who oppose them.

Everyone knew though, that it was the unofficial home and office of the Winchester orphans. The greatest place for all your paper forging needs. And with the strict exit visa laws and the growing desire for the people of Russia to leave this wasteland. Let's just say. Business was good.

After Bobby Singer died, the boys didn't have anything or anyone and they began to fear that they would wind up begging on the streets of St. Petersbourgh. But Dean was not going to let that happen, and it soon became apparent that Dean had quite the talent for trickery and manipulation, and Sam was an expert forger. And so, they made their living by "saving the people of Russia from the Russians" as Dean put it. But really, they were just glorified thieves.

"Hi-fucking-larious Sammy," Dean replied, cracking open a beer and handing it to Sam before reaching for one of his own. "I'm serious. No more stealing, no more lying. After this is done, we are going to set up shop somewhere nice. Somewhere warm, I'm fed up with this fucking cold. And who knows? You could go back to school, become some fancy doctor or lawyer. And I'll sit back in relaxing retirement."

"Retirement? You're 22 for Christ's sake." Sam said, but Dean wasn't paying attention

"We'll have a good life, little brother. I'll finally be able to do for you what Dad asked me to," Dean replied in a determined voice, gazing off into the distance. Sam frowned. He didn't like it when Dean got all righteous about Dad's last words. _No matter what happens, you take care of your brother, you understand Dean?_ And Dean treated those words like gospel, to an almost insane degree. Sam didn't think it was fair of Dad to put all that pressure on a little kid, and he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. But Dean always got mad whenever Sam mentioned any of this, so he moved on.

"Yeah Dean, but only after we find some moron to pretend to be Castiel, and hope he can convince a heartbroken old woman who lost her entire family in a single night, that he is who we say he is, leave him there to be arrested when he's discovered, and get the money before anyone realises." Sam said which caused Dean to sigh.

"I'm not going over this with you again Sammy. It's me and you against the world okay? I'm not exactly getting off on the idea of hurting this lady, or are you forgetting that I saw her that night? I know what she looked like after she lost everyone, and it's not something I ever want to see again, but we have to do this. Besides, we're giving a share to the schmuck who's going to play Castiel. If we ever find someone."

"Pretty hard to spend that money when he's in a Parisian prison, Dean" Sam said, but there was no heat in his words, there was no point in arguing with Dean.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang from somewhere in the palace. The two men looked at each other, before Dean nodded and they went off to see what was going on.

"Oof! Fuck that hurt!" Jimmy cursed aloud to himself, as he pushed the large pieces of rotting timber off his body. Trying to pry them off the barred up windows of the old palace had landed him right on his ass, and he could practically hear Meg laughing at him.

"And you were absolutely no help at all," he added, looking over at Gabriel who was standing on his hind legs, looking into the palace window. Gabriel looked at Jimmy before turning back to the window, and barked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going in, you little goblin, just let me breathe." Jimmy said, struggling to stand up and rolling his shoulders, checking for bruises. Gabriel sat there patiently, waiting for him.

"You are by far, the strangest dog i've ever met," Jimmy said to him, but all Gabriel did was let his tongue hang out on one side of his mouth, in, what looked like, an attempt at a smirk. _Figures the angels would send me a wise ass as a guardian, _Jimmy thought, _it's like a giant cosmic joke!_

Jimmy looked around. The first people he asked for directions just told him he was mad, that no one has lived here for years, and now he can see why. The giant building was falling apart, and there was no sign that anybody had even been in the building at all. He had tried calling out this Winchester man's name but no one had answered, hence the ripping off of the timber planks.

Maybe the old woman had been playing him. That would have been a pretty useless joke though, he decided, and began pulling himself through the big palace window and inside, Gabriel following him.

"Hello, anyone here?" Jimmy shouted, but his echoes were the only answers. Sighing, he thought that he might as well search around for a bit before giving up and finding another way to get his papers.

As the dust around him settled, and his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Jimmy got a good look at his surroundings. He was in what must have been once, a grand ballroom. Jimmy had heard all the stories of course. Nearly ten years ago, the Russian royal family had lived here, before they were all slaughtered by the revolters. The story had always made Jimmy sad. An entire family, children included, had been killed because the people didn't like the old Czar''s politics.

He walked down the ancient staircase, staring in awe at the room he was in. The entire orphanage could have fit in this one room, he thought. Jimmy began to feel uneasy, although he didn't know why, maybe because he knew he wasn't supposed to be here. But it felt more than that. He walked to the centre of the room, where he found the wreckage of a giant chandelier, smashed to smithereens. A wave of strange familiarity washed through him, and he thought he could see the ghosts of the people would have attended parties here, dancing past him. Strange.

But he couldn't dwell on the thought for too long before he heard hurried footsteps behind him, and a deep voice shouting, "HEY!"

Jimmy didn't know why but he started running for the window he came in through, without even bothering to look back. He ran up the steps, with the voice still shouting at him and another one joining in, before he reached the top and realised he was being stupid. He was here for a reason.

Breathing heavily, he turned around to face the people, trying to show that he was much braver than he felt. The first of the men caught up to him quickly, standing right in front of him. "How in the name of hell did you get in...here?" the man asked, starting off angry before ending in bewilderment, a soft look falling on his face that Jimmy did not understand.

The man was the most beautiful human being that Jimmy had ever seen. Although that wasn't hard, he'd spent his life surrounded by people that had 'shower allowances.' But this man was something else. He was only a little bit taller than Jimmy himself, but he was much bigger, where Jimmy was scrawny from years of eating stale bread for breakfast, lunch and dinner, this man had thick muscles. He had dirty blonde hair and shining green eyes and had a smattering of freckles across his nose. Jimmy was trying very hard not to drool.

He didn't want to be taken for a fool though, and he could almost feel the arrogant charm coming off this man in waves. "Are you Dean Winchester?" he asked in a, thankfully, steady voice, lifting his chin up to show that he was not, in any way, intimidated by this man. Jimmy could see the man was shocked by his deep voice that did not match his appearance, and he felt smug.

The shock quickly wore off the man though, and a confident bravado took its place. "Depends who's asking, sweetheart." The man drawled, giving Jimmy a wink. Jimmy changed his mind. He hated this man.

"My name is Jimmy, not sweetheart, thank you very much, and I was told that I could find a Dean Winchester here who would help me get to Paris- Will you stop circling me! What, were you a vulture in another life or something," Jimmy said angrily as the man was looking Jimmy up and down like he was a piece of meat. The man only laughed at Jimmy's little barb.

"Sorry Timmy, it's just you look an awful lot like…" the man replied. "It's Jimmy, not Timmy, you ass. Jimmy, with a J. And who is it that you think I look like?" Jimmy replied hotly. God, this guy was a jerk.

"Nevermind, _Jimmy _with a J_, _am I pronouncing that correctly?" the man said condescendingly and Jimmy didn't want to humour him so he just rolled his eyes.

"Look, are you Dean Winchester or not? Because I've got things to do," Jimmy said, and the man's face lit up in a way that _definitely did not make Jimmy weak at the knees._

"Sure am sweetheart, the one and only! And this here's my little brother, Sammy." Dean replied, gesturing to the very tall man around Jimmy's age, standing behind him.

The young man smiled and gave a small wave, "It's just Sam."

"Hi Sam, it's nice to meet _you_" Jimmy said, and he didn't miss the way Dean raised his eyebrows at his words. "And Dean, if you call me sweetheart again, I _will _knock your teeth out."

Sam laughed out loud at that and Dean's face was thunderous. Jimmy felt a swell of pride that he had proven he could hold his own. "Who do you think you are, you little-" Dean began tightly, before Sam stepped in and waved him off.

"Lighten up, Dean. Don't pay any attention to him, he's just never met someone who hasn't swooned when he's flirted with them. I think it could be good for him though," Sam said to Jimmy and Jimmy smiled. He liked Sam, he had a kind face, even though his brother was a massive tool. Jimmy hated that he was secretly pleased to hear that Dean really had been flirting with him, but he ignored it. He was here for a reason, And he loathed to think that Dean believed he would just fall into his bed with him, to be used and discarded the next morning. That was not going to happen.

Dean just grumbled childishly before yanking Sam down to whisper to him conspiringly. Jimmy could only catch a few words.

"He could be the one, I mean, tell me you haven't noticed!" "Of course I have, but we have to handle this delicately, Dean"

This went on for a few minutes, with Jimmy just standing there and wondering if all their customers went through this ordeal. But eventually they broke apart and Dean came sauntering up to Jimmy. "So you want to go to Paris, _Jimmy. _There a last name that comes with that?" Dean asked and Jimmy ignored his mocking tone to answer, "Yes. And no, it's just Jimmy."

"Oooh, sounds like there's a story there," Dean hedged.

"Not really, I was found wandering around when I was 8 years old, with virtually no memories of my past- look do you really care? I mean do you ask for the personal history of all your customers?" Jimmy asked, fast becoming irritated again.

Dean just smirked infuriatingly and shrugged his shoulders like, _no i don't really care, i just want to bug you. _Jimmy glared him out of it.

"Well, I'm sorry, we'd reeeeeally like to help you, but unless you're the lost prince Castiel, we can't give you the last ticket." Dean said in a weird voice, like he was egging Jimmy on or something.

"Lost prince Castiel?" Jimmy asked and Sam piped up with, "Yeah, haven't you heard? When they were examining the skeletons of the Romanov family, they found that one was missing, the one belonging to the eldest boy, Castiel, so now people are saying that Castiel actually escaped the siege, and his grandmother is offer-" Sam was cut off by Dean who swung Jimmy around by his shoulders to look at the giant painting hanging on the wall behind them.

Jimmy was too wrapped up in looking at the magnificent royal family portrait to see Sam give Dean a questioning look and Dean putting his fingers to his lips. "Yeah, we're going to reunite the lost prince with his dear grandmother, that's why we're heading to Paris ourselves, she lives there you see.

"And you know, you kinda resemble him," Sam added. Dean and Sam were both looking at Jimmy expectantly, and Jimmy kept looking from one to the other, confused.

There was a moment of silence before Jimmy caught on. And promptly began laughing his ass off. When it became clear that the brothers were not joining him in the joke, he sobered up enough to get out, "You think-you think that I am- that I'm" he couldn't even get it out, and Dean had begun to get tired of this so he tried to get everyone back on track.

"Well why not? You can't remember what happened to you, no one knows what happened to him. It fits" he said in a serious voice that caused Jimmy's mirth to disappear.

"Oh come on, you're not honestly trying to tell me that you think I could be this Castiel, do you?" Jimmy asked incredulously. Dean just turned his attention back to the portrait and pointed a finger at one of the people in it.

"You saying you don't see the resemblance? Same dark hair, same gorgeous blue eyes, Michael's strong jaw?" It's uncanny" Dean said and Jimmy tried to ignore the little flutter in his chest at Dean's compliment. Meg had warned him of men and women that would try and compliment their way into his pants and he remained resolute.

"Okay, so I kind of look like him. But I'm an orphan, a nobody. If I _was _the Grand Duke, wouldn't somebody have noticed?" Jimmy asked, and he couldn't believe that he was playing along with this.

"Everyone figured he was dead, they weren't looking" Dean replied casually, and Jimmy turned back to scrutinize the painting, and something flickered in his mind…

"I mean, did you ever consider that maybe…?" Sam asked and Jimmy responded without taking his eyes off the painting. It had the old Czar and Czarina, plus the two duchesses and the two dukes, along with who Jimmy assumed was the Grandmother.

"What? That _I _could be the grand duke?" Jimmy said and the boys nodded, "Well, of course every little orphan boy dreams that he belongs to a family, and who doesn't wish they were royalty, but no, it couldn't be me."

Dean glanced at Sam before saying, "Well, like I said, we really wish we could help, but the last visa _is for _Castiel. So, good luck." And he and Sam began walking away. Jimmy was quickly losing his only way out of here, but could he entertain the idea that maybe? Maybe? It seemed preposterous, but then again, he could be wrong…

Could he have finally found his real family? A royal family no less. And someone out there really could be missing him. The thought was both euphoric and soul crushing. If the Winchesters were right. Then Jimmy's mother, father and siblings, were all dead.

"Why didn't you tell him about our plan?" Sam whispered to Dean as they were walking away from Jimmy. "Why split the reward money? The guy just wants to get to Paris and we can do that," Dean replied. "Then why are we walking away?" Sam asked. "I've got everything under control okay, relax," Dean said and they continued walking, "Just...walk a little slower," he added and Sam rolled his eyes but slowed his pace.

"3...2...1" Dean counted smugly as Jimmy's voice floated down to them shouting, "Dean. wait!"

Dean smirked at his brother before turning around and saying, "Sorry, did you say something?"

Jimmy had caught up with them, and he had a certain gleam in his eyes. Sam thought he looked determined. "Look, who's to say I'm not a duke or a prince or whatever the hell Castiel is? I mean, like you said! I don't remember my past, so it's totally plausible right," Jimmy said this all in a rush, like he was trying to attach logic to the situation, even if he didn't quite believe it himself.

"Exactly," Dean said, giving Jimmy an encouraging smile. Sam didn't like this. At all. It was one thing tricking an old woman. But another to give this poor guy some hope that he had found his long lost family.

"And..and even if I'm not, you know, _him,_ the Dowager Empress will surely know, and it's all just an honest mistake and I can continue my search for my family in Paris," Jimmy finished, panting slightly.

"That is a brilliant plan, Jimmy. Win-win for everyone," Dean told him. At his words, Jimmy's eyes narrowed, "That reminds me. What's in this for you?" he asked and Sam froze. This guy was smarter than he looked, and Sam began to panic, before Dean interjected smoothly, "Me and Sam are orphans too, so we know what it must be like for Castiel to have no one. Plus, the poor kid lost everyone in one night. Call me old fashioned, but I like the idea that, if we can help one kid get back to his family, when we couldn't do it for ourselves, at least someone would be happy. I never had much hate for the royal family. They didn't deserve what happened to them, but Castiel deserves this." Dean finished his little speech and Sam stood in awe at the intensity of Dean's words. It's almost like he believed what he was saying. Jimmy must have thought so too because his harshness melted a bit.

"That's...uh...very nice of you," he replied awkwardly, and Dean shrugged, playing it off, but Sam could see the hint of a blush creep up his brother's neck.

Dean cleared his throat and said, "So, we got a deal?" Dean stuck out a hand.

"Yes we do." Jimmy said, shaking the offered hand. "Ow, what the hell man, you trying to rip my hand off," Dean yelped. Jimmy looked sheepish and mumbled "sorry, guess I'm stronger than I look."

"This is going to be quite interesting," Sam remarked, which caused Dean and Jimmy to drop their awkwardness. "Shut up, Sammy" Dean grumbled and Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a baby," Jimmy shot back and Sam laughed at Dean's shocked face. He was beginning to like this Jimmy guy.

"Gabe, we're going to Paris!" Jimmy said excitedly and guilt twisted in Sam's stomach a little bit.

"Oh hell no is that little mutt coming," Dean said gesturing to an odd little creature that had come up behind Jimmy, who swiftly picked him up.

"The dog is coming," Jimmy replied firmly

"The dog stays," Dean said, equally as firm.

The argument continued on as the odd little group made their way out of the palace, to set off for Paris.

Hidden from them all though, something was lurking. A huge, menacing shape was shifting in the shadows, and a deep growl echoed in the empty hall. The creature had waited for a long, long time, and now it looked as if it was all finally beginning.

To prove it, the old glass reliquary that the creature kept with him at all times, was starting to change. The black smoke that resided inside it, dormant for 10 years, was churning violently. The creature growled again…

"Master….I have found him."


	4. In The Dark Of The Night

**In The Dark Of The Night**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Supernatural or Anastasia in any way.**

The dark smoke made its way out of the reliquary and began to envelop Azazel where he stood in the deserted ballroom. He was not afraid, he knew where it would bring him, and he bared his vicious teeth in a distorted sneer, as the palace melted away in front of his eyes and he was brought, finally, to his master.

Azazel had waited so long for this moment, the moment he would bring his master back to finish what he started. He had been a loyal servant, and he was sure that his master would be pleased. He had protected the precious reliquary for all these years, knowing that when the time was right, it would lead him to Lucifer.

After the chaos of that fateful, December night, had subsided, Azazel tracked the scent of the royal brat who escaped. He eventually found the boy, snivelling all alone, huddled in a train station, and Azazel's mouth watered for the kill. It would have been so easy. No one was paying the child any notice and all Azazel had to do was slink through the crowd and rip his throat out and be gone in the blink of an eye.

But as if the black smoke could read his mind, it moved inside so violently that it nearly knocked over the reliquary, and Azazel understood. This was not his kill to make. The revenge belonged to Lucifer and his deal with the dark powers would be broken if any, but he, finished the royal family.

That was the last time the black smoke showed any indication that it was alive. Until now.

Now, that it had done its job, it flowed straight back into its glass home, leaving Azazel to take in his new surroundings.

To say it wasn't what he was expecting would be an understatement. Lucifer had regaled Azazel with glorious tales of Hell ever since he bestowed the gift of language upon him. Lucifer purchased Azazel on the black market when he was a pup and so Azazel had no memory of his homeland. Lucifer had dreamed of the day when he would be welcomed into Hell as a prince, after engineering the most extravagant display of magic: Annihilating the last powerful family in Eastern Europe.

He painted detailed images of himself sitting on a throne of their bones, surrounded by fire and darkness.

Azazel saw no throne of bones. No flames. Instead, he saw a barren wasteland. A grey landscape with dead trees and dried up river beds. And a figure hunched up against a rock.

"Master? Is that you?" Azazel called out. The figure did not move and so Azazel called out again. This time, the figure began to shift under its heavy cloak and a cracked voice responded. "Who is that? Who dares come here to disturb me?" The voice was weak from disuse and the question held no authority. It pained Azazel to hear his master this way.

"It's me, Master, your Azazel," he called out again and Lucifer stilled before he struggled to get up, his body clearly straining against the effort. Lucifer turned to face Azazel, his hood falling to reveal himself fully.

If hellhounds could gasp, Azazel certainly would have. In the past, Lucifer had wormed his way into Naomi's court using two things: his manipulative charm and his staggering good looks. One of those had all but entirely disappeared.

"Azazel? Is that really you?" Lucifer said but Azazel could only stare. Lucifer's once beautiful face was now ravaged by open, bloody hair thin, and falling out, his teeth were blackened.

"I have not seen my own face in quite some time, is it really that bad old friend?" Lucifer inquired, lifting up the corner of his ruined mouth in a wretched smile. Azazel quickly bowed his head.

"Of course not master, considering you have been dead for ten years, I'd say you look remarkable."

Lucifer laughed, and that had not changed. It remained a cold, high-pitched sound, as if he had spent all this time laughing at the emptiness.

"You are too kind, old friend. But has it really been only ten years? Time passes so strangely here. In bursts of long and slow years, and I must admit, I have long since given up trying to keep track." Lucifer mused, moving closer to Azazel.

"Yes, my lord, it has. Ten years since your great triumph over the Romanov family." Azazel replied. But it was clearly the wrong thing to say. Lucifer's eyes flashed and he glared at his servant.

"Triumph?" He spat. "You think this is what victory looks like? Wasting away here? In Purgatory?"

At that, Azazel looked up. "Purgatory, my lord?" he asked.

"Yes, Purgatory. What? You didn't honestly think that this was Hell did you? This pathetic scrap of land doesn't even come close to it."

Azazel sat back on his haunches. Clearly he was missing something. "But I don't understand master." Lucifer laughed again. "Of course. I forgot how utterly stupid you were. I did not make it to Hell, Azazel, because I did not finish the job. I died, and because I am here, I believe that that little Romanov cur must have survived. I am banished here for all eternity."

"That is why I am here master. I have found the child, though he is a young man now." Azazel replied eagerly, but Lucifer did not look impressed. "So what? Nothing can be done about it. The dark powers have forsaken me."

"No! They have not, my lord! They brought me here, so it must mean they are giving you a second ch-" Azazel's voice was cut off by Lucifer's hands around his throat.

"What do you mean _they_ brought you here?" he asked in a deathly calm voice. Azazel's vision was going blurry and he dug his claws into the soil. "Look...master...behind me" he choked out. Lucifer dropped his grasp and Azazel breathed out raggedly.

"It cannot be...the dark gift was not destroyed that night?" Lucifer said, awe in his voice as he gently picked up and caressed the reliquary. "I kept it safe for you master," Azazel swallowed painfully.

"Oh. Oh my sweet, perfect Azazel. Your loyalty has not wavered in the slightest, even when you believed your master to be lost." Lucifer said in a creepily soft voice, scratching the top of Azazel's head affectionately. Azazel ate it up though, his master seldom showed him appreciation.

"They brought me here because the boy is on the move. I believe things are being set in motion."

"Tell me what happened." Lucifer demanded and so Azazel recounted what he had seen, his keen senses immediately informing him that this was indeed the real Castiel and not some imposter that the two humans with him believed, and how they are all catching a train bound for Paris.

"This is marvellous! Ah they have not abandoned me, but I will not fail them this time. I will finish my task, and destroy the Romanov line once and for all." Lucifer said. "But how master? I do not see how we will get out of here."

"Patience, my dear friend. I may not leave here just yet, I must replenish my strength. But I do not need to leave here to kill one boy," Lucifer's face took on a manic zeal.

"You say they are catching a train? Well, I shall send them a little something to ease their passage…"

"Will you stop fidgeting. And sit up straight. You're supposed to be a Grand Duke, not a street urchin. God, we'll have to get you new clothes too. Can't present you to the Dowager Empress in rags." Dean said to Jimmy, who was sitting beside him in the carriage, fiddling with that damned necklace, while Sam sat across from them, filling in their travel papers. The kid was a genius with a pen. Sam was largely trying to tune out his two companions bickering.

"Dean, do you really think I'm royalty?" Jimmy asked sweetly, clasping his hands on his lap and shooting Dean a wide eyed look. Which caused the older Winchester to lose track of what he was saying.

"Uh. Of course, you know I do." he replied, mentally slapping himself. _Focus!_

"Then quit bossing me around" said Castiel before turning to look out the window. Sam chuckled quietly and Dean smiled. _Maybe this kid can really pull it off, _he thought.

"How far is it to Paris?" Jimmy asked and Dean smirked. "Far," he replied which caused Jimmy to turn and stick his tongue out. "Oh, real mature, _your highness, _but if I were you, I'd refrain from such things when meeting the Empress," Dean said in a mocking tone.

"Then I guess I'll just have to get it out of my system before I meet her," Jimmy said

"Well, don't expect me to take it lying down just cos you're royalty" Dean replied.

"Of course not, where's the fun in that."

"Then it's on, Prince."

"Just remember, you'll eventually have to treat me nicely if it turns out I _am _Castiel."

"Don't hold your breath."

"Oh my god, you two!" Sam pulled them out of their little bubble with an exasperated voice. "What?" Jimmy and Dean said in unison, and Sam looked incredulously between them. "I can't take anymore of this unspoken attraction bullshit, either shut it til we reach Paris or find an empty carriage," Sam said.

"Unspoken attraction? To this skinny little brat? Yo gotta be kidding me Sammy," Dean looked gobsmacked whereas Jimmy just looked angry. They were both, however, blushing furiously.

"I can assure you Sam. I hold nothing but mild irritation for your brother." Jimmy said, but inside him something painful twisted at Dean's harsh words. Sam stared for a moment before throwing his hands up in defeat and muttering "fine whatever, I'm getting a drink" and walking out of the carriage.

An awkward silence settled around Jimmy and Dean before Jimmy spoke up, "I think I might take a nap." He didn't really feel tired, he just wanted Dean to leave. "Um yeah sure, I'll just, uh, go grab a drink with Sam. Sweet dreams, your highness." Dean said as he made his way over to the door. Jimmy stretched himself over the seats and Gabriel jumped up to nestle himself in Jimmy's coat, which he draped over his body.

Just as Dean opened the carriage door he turned back and said, almost too quietly for Jimmy to hear, "I didn't mean what I said." Jimmy didn't want to deal with this so he just kept his eyes shut. "Come on, I know you're not asleep, I'm saying I'm sorry okay," it sounded as if Dean was standing right above him. It wasn't okay though and Jimmy was saved from responding by Gabriel who growled at Dean and bit him, hard on the arm.

"Ow, for fuc- okay, okay, mutt I'm leaving. Devil dog." Dean said and Jimmy smiled to himself, rubbing Gabriel and quietly saying, "Good boy." Jimmy couldn't see Dean pause at the door when he heard that, or the way he rolled his eyes, almost fondly, before leaving. He was already drifting to sleep. Images of dark, menacing shapes entering his dreams.

Dean was making his way through the train, looking for Sam and thinking about Jimmy. He couldn't help it. The guy was infuriating. No one had ever spoken to Dean like that, he was respected, he helped people. Sure, Jimmy didn't know any of that but still, why did he have to be such an ass? Dean was a nice guy. He cringed at that. Maybe he was a nice guy, but now was not his most shining moment. He shook his head and, thankfully, spotted Sam at the end of the hallway.

"Sammy, there you are. Did you find the bar? I could really use a drink myself right about now," Dean said, hoping that Sam wouldn't bring up the awkward incident in the carriage. Sam, it seemed, had bigger things to worry about.

"Dean, we have a problem." It was then that Dean noticed the panicked look on his brother's face. "What? What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"I just saw someone's papers. They're in red, not blue."

"Oh for the love of God! What is it with this damn government and the colour red,?" Dean was furious. "Now what do we do?"

"I don't know, I can't redo them, we haven't got the ink. But we have to think fast, they'll be checking the papers soon," Sam replied anxiously. Fuck, they really did have the worst luck.

"Okay, I got an idea. You head to the baggage car with our stuff and I'll go get the kid," Dean said hurriedly, but Sam gave him a look. "The baggage car? Seriously?" "What, you got a better idea?" Dean snapped and when Sam didn't answer, he took that as a no and headed back to their previous carriage. How was he going to explain this to Jimmy?

He opened the door to find Jimmy fast asleep under his coat. Dean couldn't help but notice how peaceful the guy looked. No worries or stress about their current situation plagued his face and, Dean had to admit begrudgingly, the kid was pretty hot. Not the type he'd usually go for, even though he did hit on him at the palace, but Jimmy's rebuffal had piqued his interest and now he could get a good look at him.

Unruly black hair that just didn't quit, the bone structure of a model, and just the right amount of stubble that had Dean wondering if it would irritate his face if they made out. God, Dean had to get a handle on his hormones. This was possibly the worst timing, and person, to be thinking about such things. Besides, Dean reminded himself, the guy was a stubborn, skinny, brat.

He went over to the sleeping figure and gently shook his shoulder. "Jimmy. Hey, Jimmy. You gotta wake up, man." Dean was not at all prepared for the fist that came flying out of nowhere, punching him in the nose.

"Ah, holy fuck! What the hell man," Dean moaned, stumbling back into the opposite seat, and clutching his throbbing nose. Jimmy sat up abruptly, "Oh my god, I am so sorry, I didn't mean that at….oh it's just you, well that's ok then," he said causing Dean to fume at his attitude.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Dude, I think you broke my nose," Dean said, rubbing his sore face, which only made Jimmy roll his eyes. "Oh you're fine, don't be such a baby."

"I swear to God, royalty or not, I will hit you if you call me a baby again." Dean said and Jimmy smirked, not afraid in the least, and so Dean continued, "What were you dreaming about that was so bad, your first instinct was to throw punches?" He asked and watched as a curious look came over Jimmy's face.

"I'm not sure, I can't really remember. I think there was a lake? Or a river, but it was frozen over, and I'm not sure why, but I was really scared."

Dean raised an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything because Jimmy looked genuinely freaked out, and like Dean said. He was actually a nice guy.

"Okay, well it was just a dream, and it's over now anyway."

That seemed to wake Jimmy up who sighed and said, "I'm aware of that, Dean."

So much for trying to be nice. "Okay, princess, if that's how you want to play it, fine by me. But we got to get out of here." Jimmy looked confused at this which, okay yeah they were on a train where exactly did he think they'd be going, and did this head tilt thing which Dean. Absolutely. Did not. Find. Adorable.

"Why? What's happening?" he asked and Dean bit the inside of his cheek. This guy just had to be difficult. "Nothing's wrong, your highness, uh, it's just that, uh, I want to move you to a more high profile carriage, for someone of your stature, of course." Smooth Winchester. Jimmy didn't seem to buy this one bit, but Dean didn't give him time to argue and just grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the carriage.

They arrived in the baggage car, which hello, was fucking freezing, to find Sam already there with their bags. "Thank God, what took you so long?" Sam asked and Dean smirked, indicating to Jimmy beside him, "Sleeping Beauty here woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he said. Jimmy met his smirk head on and replied, "Yes, and Dean here needed to nurse his horrific injury.I mean look at his nose Sam, it's completely ruined."

Sam sighed loudly. How was he supposed to survive this journey with the world's worst, It-Sounds-Like-I-Hate-You-But-I-Really-Think-You're-Cute, show keeping him company. It was then that he noticed that they were holding hands. He cleared his throat and pointedly glanced down at their interlocked fingers, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Dean frowned but when he saw what Sam was looking at, he pulled his hand away from Jimmy's like it was on fire, and looked away. Missing the little flash of hurt in Jimmy's eyes.

"Hmmm, one of you mind telling me what we're doing in the baggage car? There wouldn't be anything wrong with our papers now, would there?" Jimmy asked suspiciously. Both brothers exchanged glances before Sam answered, "No, no of course not, we just thought that you'd prefer the privacy, and the uh...space." Jimmy didn't look impressed.

"Mmmhhhmm. Although I would have _preferred _the public, cramped carriage, over this freezing cold." He replied, and Dean was losing patience so he shot out, "You can thaw in Paris."

Jimmy glared at him before moving to sit down at the far end of the car. "You know Dean, you can be a huge jackass when you want to be," Sam said, giving Dean such an almighty bitchface that Dean ended up putting his hands up in defence and saying, "Alright, alright, I'll go make nice." And turning to head over towards Jimmy. Satisfied, Sam went to organise their belongings,

Dean took a big breath before sitting down on the floor, opposite Jimmy. His little demon pet was off sleeping on Sam's coat, so Dean felt safe enough to bump his foot against Jimmy's. Jimmy didn't react though, he simply stared down at the pendent in his hands.

"What's so special about that thing anyway," He asked.

"This _thing _is my only possession that truly belongs to me. Everything else is second-hand. But this is mine. And it proves to me that I have a home. Or had anyway." Jimmy replied in a clipped voice.

"Jeez, what is it with you and homes?" Dean asked and saw the irritation flare up on Jimmy's face.

"Well for one thing, it's what every _normal _person wants. It means love and safety and comfort. And for an orphan like me, that means everything."

"Hey, don't get snappy at me okay. I'm an orphan too," Dean replied hotly.

"But you had your brother, he's family, he's blood!" Jimmy argued back.

"Yeah and I'm lucky for that. But you had a roof over your head and a full stomach."

"You had somebody who loved you, Dean! Can't you see how important that is?"

"Fuck you! Of course I do. But you're mooning over a piece of jewellery that doesn't mean a damn thing and that I would have sold years ago to feed my brother, so don't tell me what's important." Dean yelled and Jimmy froze, with tears in his eyes.

"You don't get it that's fine, I don't expect you too. But don't you dare try and make me feel guilty about the way my life has gone. I am sorry you're parents are dead, Dean, I really am. But at least you have memories of them." That caused Dean to shut right the hell up. He looked at Jimmy, trying his hardest to keep the tears from spilling over, and right then he knew Sam was right. He was a huge jackass.

"Jimmy, I-" Dean began but was caught off by the car lurching violently, and causing him to be thrown foreword, right on top of Jimmy.

He raised himself onto his elbows and stared down at Jimmy, just inches from his face. Dean could see Jimmy's adam's apple bob as he gulped. They were dangerously close. Jimmy could feel Dean's breath on his face. Dean didn't even notice though because he was entranced by the absolute blueness of Jimmy's eyes. Something stirred inside of him.

"You guys ok?" Sam yelled from the front of the car, breaking the tension. Dean blinked before suddenly standing up and pulling Jimmy up by the hand.

"Yeah we're ok Sammy. You?" Dean asked quickly, ignoring Jimmy's intense stare.

"I'm good. Fuck, wonder what that was." Sam said, going over to look through the small window.

"Um guys? Think you should see this," he said in a weird voice and Dean and Jimmy hurried over to see what was happening.

What was happening was simple enough really. The baggage car had been cut off from the rest of the train and careening fatally across the snowy tracks.

"Mother of Fuck! How did that happen?" Dean yelled, fear creeping up his spine.

"I don't know, but this really not good," Sam replied wide eyed.

"Okay, well look, we have plenty of track. We can just coast to a stop, and ask questions later," Jimmy piped up and Dean turned to look at him strangely, which seemed to insult him.

"What? I am actually smart Dean, despite what you may think about my past." Jimmy replied icily and Sam brushed past them to check the window on the other side. There was no time for the Jimmy and Dean Show.

"Shit! Dean! The front car is on fire!" Sam yelled, not believing the sight in front of him. The entire first car was engulfed in flames. Black smoke rising up. The heat caused the little round window to shatter, cutting Sam's face. Just before that though, he could have sworn he saw moving shapes in the smoke…

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled, racing over to where his little brother was lying on the floor clutching his face. "I'm okay Dean. I am" Sam tried to reassure his brother, but Dean's face was murderous.

"Okay what the fuuck is going on!" Dean said. "Jimmy. Get over here and look after Sam. I need to check this out." Jimmy ran over and began checking Sam's cuts while Dean forced the door open, allowing the black smoke into the room, causing everyone to cough violently.

"IT'S NO USE. I CAN'T GET TO THE CAR. WE NEED TO FIND A WAY TO SEPARATE," Dean yelled against the roaring sounds of the moving train and the fire.

Suddenly a hand came over his shoulder holding a stick of dynamite. It was Jimmy.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU FIND THAT?" Dean asked but Jimmy just thrust it into his hands.

"HOW ABOUT YOU ASK QUESTIONS AFTER WE ARE NO LONGER ON A RAPIDLY BURNING TRAIN." Jimmy retorted. Even in a crisis, the kid was sarcastic.

So Dean lit the dynamite and stuck it in the metal connecting the two train cars before closing the door, grabbing Jimmy and dragging his brother away from the impact.

An ear splitting bang was heard next and the burning carriage was obliterated. Along with half their own carriage. Dean looked at Jimmy who answered defensively, "Hey, at least we're not on fire anymore."

Dean had to agree. And Jimmy was right about the whole 'coasting to a stop' thing, they just had to wait. Afterwards, Dean was planning on writing a very angry letter to the train company.

Dean was looking ahead, they did have plenty of track, but up ahead he could see a bridge, and right before his very eyes, he saw a giant black shape rip the bridge up as if it was nothing.

"Uh guys? I think we're dealing with more than just faulty mechanics here." Sam said in a strained voice. Obviously the others saw what happened too.

"Okay, we are getting off this ghost train. Right. Now." Dean said tightly, hauling Sam to his feet. They both shared a look before Sam ran to grab their things.

"What's happening?" Jimmy asked warily but Dean didn't answer, he just dragged Jimmy over to the gaping hole in the carriage before Sam quickly rejoined them. "You first Sammy," Dean said and Sam nodded before taking a deep breath, and jumped off the train.

"Your turn, your highness," Dean said to Jimmy whose eyes widened in fear.

"Oh no. There is no way you are getting me to jump off this-" Jimmy began before Dean forcefully pushed him off before jumping off himself.

All three of them were rolling down the snowy hill at alarming speed before coming to a stop. Just as their carriage went flying over the cavern and exploding in a fireball at the bottom.

Standing up, and shaking himself off Dean called out, "Everybody okay?"

"I can't believe you just pushed me of of a moving train! Are you crazy? We could have died!" Jimmy yelled. Talk about ungrateful.

"Well you didn't. But that's what would have happened to you if you'd stayed," Dean said, pointing at the far off explosion. That shut him up very quickly. A small bark was then heard and Jimmy looked down to see Gabriel at his feet. He bent down and scooped him up into his arms quickly, cuddling the dog close to his chest, "Oh Gabriel, are you okay? You poor thing," Jimmy cooed.

"Oh thank God. The dog is ok," Dean replied sarcastically but Jimmy simply ignored him and kept petting Gabriel lovingly.

Jimmy then stared at the place where the bridge was just moments before as Dean went over to check on Sam. He thought he could see black smoke. But it wasn't from the fire. It was moving. Away from the wreckage, and in haste. Strange. From behind him he heard Dean say;

"I hate trains. Remind me never to get on a train again."


	5. If I Can Learn To Do It

**If I Can Learn To Do It**

**Disclaimer:** **This is only for entertainment purposes and I do not own any of the characters used.**

**Author's Note:** **Sorry for the late update sprinkles! Anyway, hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

"They should have been killed! There is no way they could have survived!" Lucifer yelled for the tenth time. He was taking this latest failure pretty hard and Azazel knew it was because his master had put all his faith in the dark powers only for them to abandon him in Purgatory and fail once again at killing the last Romanov child.

"Forget the black smoke master. Allow them to bring me back up into the world and let _me_ kill the child for you," Azazel tried although he felt it was all pointless.

"Azazel, you know they won't accept that. It must be done by my own hand, or an extension of it, so to speak," Lucifer replied distractedly. He had been pacing the ruined ground since the smoke returned with news of Castiel's escape.

"No, I tried to do it quick and messy and that didn't work. Force will not do it, but perhaps I can infect his mind and he'll do it for me…." Lucifer muttered to himself. "I just need to catch them on the move again, when they're alone."

"But how master? I doubt they will take another train after this?" Azazel asked.

"No, they won't….but whether they want to or not, they will be forced to take a boat to reach Paris, and I think I know just what to do…."

_*MEANWHILE*_

"Dean, for the last time I'm fine okay? Just leave it," Sam grumbled as Dean fussed over the cuts on his face. I mean really, they were not that bad! But apparently there's no logic goggles when Dean's in Big Brother mode.

"I should have been the one to check it out, not you Sammy," Dean said, ignoring Sam. Jimmy could see that this conversation would go on all night so he stepped in on Sam's behalf.

"Dean, you need to go and meet your contact or we'll never get to Paris. I'll tend to Sam's lacerations, I promise," He said, trying, and failing, to not make eye contact with Dean. Dean's green eyes bore into Jimmy for a moment before he nodded curtly and grunted something that sounded like, "be back as soon as I can" before marching off to the little village over the hill to organise a ride to the bus.

Jimmy sighed as he watched Dean's retreating figure, which he most definitely did not enjoy. He couldn't help but notice that things between them had changed since the train incident. They had all trekked in silence from the wreckage until they stopped in this gazebo type thing over-looking the river. He couldn't decide if it was worse or not. Sure, they had spent most of their time together bickering, but Jimmy couldn't help and feel like it had been a flirty type of banter. Sometimes they did go over the line though. And by God did they get on each other's nerves, it was like every single thought one had, the other was just biologically wired to disagree with it. But he would take all of that over this awkward, unbearable silence. But Dean was a closed book, and so there'd be no talking about it.

"You don't need to, uh...'tend to my lacerations'...I really am okay," Sam spoke, breaking through Jimmy's reverie. He was sitting on the bench in the gazebo, watching Gabriel trying to chase a butterfly through the tall grass, and falling over his own ears.

"Can't believe this little guy made it," he said fondly and Jimmy smiled.

"He's strong, and little odd, I'm not surprised at all," he replied.

"Where'd you find him anyway?" Sam asked.

"I didn't, he found me. And I am glad he did, otherwise I'd be elbow deep in fish guts right about now," Sam raised an eyebrow at this but didn't respond, he just continued to look at Gabriel, who'd given up his chase and was now just basking in the warm glow of the sun, his paws sticking up in the air, this caused Sam to laugh and then promptly wince.

"You're not okay Sam, let me just clean them at least," Jimmy said hurriedly and at Sam's indignant expression, he added, "Look, if these get infected, then not only will Dean kick my ass, but I'll have lost the only buffer I have between me and his idiocy." Sam paused, before nodding in affirmation.

Jimmy had taken off his coat at the unfamiliar warmth and was now currently only wearing a thin shirt. They didn't have much supplies, so he tore a long strip from the bottom of his shirt, exposing his abdomen, and dipped it into the river. He also took out a few of the salt packets they nabbed from the train, and poured then onto the rag.

"Now this may sting," he warned Sam, who nodded and bit his lip, as Jimmy began to dab softly at his face. Sam hissed through gritted teeth but didn't pull away, and allowed Jimmy to finish.

"Now. There we go. We'll have to keep cleaning it every few hours or so, but they should heal up nicely. I would have prefered to stitch some of the deeper ones, or even put a little Aloe on them, but this will have to do."

"Thanks, man. How'd you know all this?" Sam asked.

"My best friend, Meg. One time she tried to break into this ice cream shop in town, smashed through the window and really cut up her hand. We couldn't take her to the Comrade because then she'd have gotten into trouble, so I kind of had to self teach myself to fix it.""

"Wow, all that for ice cream huh?" Sam chuckled, and Jimmy smiled and shrugged.

"It was my birthday, and I didn't want to do anything, but she didn't listen, she just said, "Angel, we don't have a lot to celebrate in this crappy little world of ours, so why not celebrate the day our no good parents gave birth to us," Jimmy replied fondly.

"Wow she sounds like a pistol. You miss her?" Sam asked.

Jimmy frowned. "Yes. She was my only friend for ten years. But she hated her parents, for apparently giving her up, she wouldn't even entertain the idea that they died or something else. She just wanted to be angry. So you can see that we disagreed a lot on that point."

"You were never mad at them? Your parents I mean?" Sam asked cautiously, Dean would kill him if he heard any of this.

"No, not really. I guess I always knew deep down that they didn't have a choice, one way or another. Now it seems, it's because they were murdered," Jimmy's voice sounded so miserable that it took all of Sam's strength not to jump up and tell him the whole story.

"But I can't think about that now, I have to focus on my Grandmother, right?" He asked trying to sound cheerful, and Sam was so guilty he could only nod.

"Um, Dean should be back soon, and then we'll be one step closer to learning the truth for you." At the mention of his brother's name, Sam could see Jimmy flinch a little.

Sam sighed. "I know you and Dean haven't always seen eye to eye, in fact I've never seen him like this before, but I really want you to know that he's actually a nice guy."

Jimmy perked up at this. "Of course he is, I can see that."

Sam gaped, "You can?"

"The way he takes care of you and worries about you isn't typical of the callous and cynical man he's trying so hard to be. Don't worry Sam, I see right through all of that facade, especially when he forgets about it, which usually happens around you."

"Uh..wow..okay," Sam said, a little dumbfounded.

"You can see all that? There are people he's known for years who haven't figured it out," he said when he'd recovered. Jimmy simply shrugged again.

"I guess I just have a talent for seeing the real side of a person."

_Or maybe it's something else entirely _Sam thought. He wasn't blind. He saw those insufferable long looks they gave to each other when one of them wasn't looking. And he knew his brother. Dean only got hostile around someone he liked. Of course, with Jimmy it was more than just hostile, and Sam worried about what that meant.

"Yeah well you might have your work cut out with Dean. He puts up all these titanium walls so no one can get in, it's been driving me crazy for years, but so far nothing's changed." Sam didn't know why he was telling Jimmy all this, but hey, maybe this kid could get Dean to cop on.

"But he has a reason for that, doesn't he?" Jimmy asked, with a knowing look.

Sam marvelled once more at Jimmy's insight. "You could say that alright," Sam replied and launched into the story of how they're parents had died when they were really young, and how their Dad had always put so much pressure on Dean to take care of him. He went on to say that a friend of the family's, Bobby, took them in and gave Dean a job.

"Where did he work,?" Jimmy asked and Sam paused. He didn't know why he lied and said "construction," but he thinks they should keep Dean's time working in the palace a secret.

Sam continues the story, revealing that Bobby died a few years later. The death of their parents, the death of Bobby, and then what happened with Benny LaFayette when Dean was 16, caused Dean to develop some pretty serious abandonment issues.

"Benny LaFayette?" Jimmy asked and Sam mentally smacked himself. Dean was going to kill him for sure. But he'd already mentioned it, and it could be good for Jimmy to know.

"Uh, yeah, don't mention this to Dean okay?" Sam asked and Jimmy nodded seriously.

"Okay, well Bobby had just died and we were pretty messed up over it, not to mention homeless and starving. I still think none of what happened next would have happened if Dean didn't go to such extreme lengths to look out for me, we were faced with having to work in those old workhouses, you know, the horrible death factories back in the day? But Dean would have done anything to stop that from happening. That's where Benny came in."

Chills went down Jimmy's spine at the sudden dark turn in Sam's voice. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this story.

"Benny was some American hot shot entrepreneur who came to Russia looking to set up business in the new world order. He was rich and manipulative and charming and Dean was hooked."

Jimmy sucked in a breath.

"I didn't like the guy from the get-go, there was just something off about him. But Dean wouldn't listen. He practically believed that the sun shone out of Benny's ass. And Benny gave us money. Enough to keep us going, but not enough to get Dean out from under his influence. He made Dean do things that I could see, made him really uncomfortable, I mean the guy was like 40 at the time, but Dean still wouldn't leave him.

"Benny's business trip was coming to an end and he wanted to bring Dean back to New York with him. On one condition. He leave me behind. Guess a little brother is unnecessary baggage. Of course, Dean said no, and that really surprised Benny, don't think Dean ever said no to him before, and I'm pretty sure he expected Dean to follow him no questions asked."

"Later that night, Benny came back. He'd obviously been drinking heavily and he demanded that Dean come with him. He kept saying how Dean was nothing without him, how he was worthless, and that if he wanted, all he had to do was go to a whorehouse and pay for a boy who would be better than Dean in every way. Then he went on to say that maybe he should see what the big deal was about me, why I was worth leaving him for. So he went to touch me, I was 12. Dean punched him, he was so in shock at what he did that he was blindsided when Benny jumped him and started beating him up. I ran to get help and Benny was arrested, put on the first plane back to the US."

Jimmy could feel hot tears prick his eyes.

"Dean didn't talk for days after that. Yet another person to leave him. I could tell he blamed me a little bit, for the first time in his life Dean was thinking of himself and not me and it was eating him up inside. After a while though, I managed to convince him how bad Benny really was, and he saw it, he did, but he could never fully get over the fact that once again he wasn't strong enough to make someone stay. Bullshit, I know, but that's how he felt." Sam finished with a lump in his throat. He hated that story, but he wanted Jimmy to know why Dean is the way he is.

There was a small silence, and it would have been awkward if Sam couldn't see the emotion clear in Jimmy's eyes.

"He's been through so much. You both have. I'm so sorry Sam," Sam would never stop being surprised at this guy.

"It's okay, we're good now, it's in the past, but it just means that he wears his emotions like armour, so don't take it personally when he snaps at you."

"But it is personal. He must hate everything about me. I mean, I'm doing all of this to find the people who abandoned me, it goes against everything he's learned." Jimmy said sadly.

Sam smirked though and said, "Trust me Your Highness, I really, _really _don't think he hates you."

Jimmy opened his mouth to protest the title. Even if he was, you know, said royal, he didn't want Sam or Dean to constantly tell him so. However, before he could, a voice called out, "Okay girls pack up your makeup, we gotta get to my guy before sundown."

Jimmy couldn't help but be struck by the idea that Dean and Meg would get on very well. Or kill each other.

Jimmy turned to Dean, a witty remark on his tongue, but he snapped his mouth shut and just smiled at Dean, "Sure thing Dean," he said as sweetly as he could.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "You ok your highness? Bump your head in the crash?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you Dean," Jimmy said, with probably too much sincerity because Dean only raised his eyebrow higher before slowly slinking over to their luggage.

Sam punched Jimmy on the arm, "Ow what was that for!" Jimmy complained.

"Quit it! Don't treat him any differently now that you know or he'll catch on, just act normal," Sam hissed.

Sam was right, and it would be easy to do, all Jimmy had to do was wait for Dean to say something annoying and they'd be right back to the way it was before. That shouldn't take too long.

"What are you too gossiping about? Was Sam suggesting what colour gown you should wear at your celebratory ball? Cos I'm thinking blue, you know, to match them eyes of yours," Dean came back, winking at Jimmy and blowing him a kiss.

Yup. There it is.

Sam sighed. Dean laughed at his own joke. And Jimmy glared.

"Gabriel." Jimmy said through gritted teeth.

Dean stopped laughing to look at Jimmy in confusion. Confusion that turned to pain and loud cursing as Gabriel locked his small, but powerful, jaws around Dean's ankle.

"Jesus! Fuck! Get this little rat off me," Dean howled as Jimmy smirked smugly and walked off to get his bag while Sam scooped Gabriel up into his huge arms and cooed at him, scratching his ears. Apparently Gabriel liked at least one of the Winchesters.

"Little bastard, next time we're alone I'll throw you into the god damned river...this better not get infected," Dean moaned and then seemed to remember something.

"Sammy, your face." Sam looked up and said, "Yeah, Jimmy took care of it. It actually feels a little better," Sam replied.

Dean looked over to Jimmy who was struggling to lift all the bags. He rubbed at the back of his neck before sighing and saying to himself, "be nice Winchester" and marching over to the kid.

"Hey, uh..you need a hand?" he asked and Jimmy nodded wordlessly as he handed two bags over to Dean. With the weight gone, he stood up straight. And nearly gave Dean a coronary.

"W-what happened to your, um, shirt, man?" Dean said, unable to tear his eyes away. Jimmy's shirt was generously ripped at the bottom, revealing a sizable portion of his abs. Pale, but definitely there. A thin trail of hair led from his bellybutton down into his pants, down towards… great now he was blushing.

"Oh. I ripped of a strip to use on Sam's face," Jimmy said calm as day. Bastard.

"Right. Well, uh, t-thanks for that, he's looking better," Dean stammered.

Jimmy smiled serenely. "My pleasure," he said before walking away, leaving Dean to gather his thoughts.

"Hey wait!" he called to Jimmy who turned around, waiting for Dean to elaborate, "Yes Dean?" Oh god, he was really going to have to stop saying Dean's name like that, like it was the sexiest thing in the world, in that deep voice of his, it was messing with Dean's head.

"Here, you can have this. You'll freeze, and that coat of yours wouldn't keep the damn dog warm," Dean said and begun shrugging out of his leather jacket.

"No, don't Dean, it's okay, I'll be fine," Jimmy tried, but Dean had already laid the jacket across his shoulders and had begun shivering in the early evening, wrapping his thick arms around his torso. The strain made his muscles bulge and Jimmy swallowed.

"Just take the damn jacket, your highness, I got another one in the bag."

Jimmy stared into Dean's eyes and for a moment he could see the true man shining out from behind them. Not wanting to ruin the moment, Jimmy smiled and said "thank you," squeezing Dean's arm before walking away again.

Dean seemed frozen for a while, watching Jimmy walk away. His arm seemed to burn where the boy had gripped it.

"Dean, wasn't that Dad's jacket?" Sam asked in complete shock.

Dean didn't take his eyes off Jimmy when he replied to Sam, "Yeah...yeah it was."

In the growing darkness, it was hard to make out, but Sam saw it. And It wasn't fake or forced or leering.

It was Dean Winchester smiling. Smiling in a way that he hadn't done in a long time.


End file.
